I Hate You! The Feelings Are Mutual!
by Ability King KK
Summary: Iggy is working on one of his inventions when Dark Pit comes and demands that the Koopaling invent something that will help him defeat Pit once and for all. Of course since these two never see eye to eye, there is bound to be some animosity between the two.


Down in the basement of the Smash Villains' lair, a maniacal laugh escaped the tall Koopaling as he worked on the device in front of him. The demented look in his eyes became even greater as he soon finished.

"Success! With this, I'll finally be able to defeat that wretched Mario!" laughed Iggy as he continued to praise himself. His joy came to a halt though when the one "teammate" he hated the most came down.

"Hey nerd! I need you to build something for me!"

Iggy glared at the dark angel with much loathing. "Why should I do anything for you, Dark Pit? My genius shouldn't be wasted on the likes of you!"

Dark Pit just crossed his arms and gave Iggy a look of annoyance. "Look here, Pineapple."

"Stop calling me that!" declared Iggy with a hiss.

Dark Pit ignored the Koopaling's declaration. "I need something that I can use to get rid of that copy of mine once and for all. Since he's nothing but an idiot, anything high tech will be too much for him to handle."

"That still doesn't explain why I should help you," replied Iggy, looking at Dark Pit as if he was just as stupid as Pit.

"Because if you don't help me, I'll make you regret it," answered Dark Pit with a scowl as he cracked his knuckles.

Iggy brought out his magic wand, which soon charged with energy. A crazed grin then appeared on the Koopaling's face "You think you can beat me? Ukyakyakyakya! I doubt you've ever faced someone like me before, Pittoo!"

"Now you're going to get it!"

The two stared each other down, ready to scrap. Before either of them could attack though, a booming voice startled them.

"What are you brats doing?!"

The two looked up to see Bowser glaring down at them with his arms crossed. This of course earned the Great Demon King glares from the two in return.

"What's it to you?" questioned Dark Pit, being defiant as always.

Bowser let out a growl. He was really starting to hate kids.

"This insolent fool dared to come down here and demand that I invent something that would take care of his rival! I have better things to do than waste my time helping him!" exclaimed Iggy, his voice going up a pitch.

"Do I look like I care?! I came down here to see if either of you have seen Lemmy anywhere," said Bowser.

The two younger villains gave the large king blank looks. Iggy was the one to speak up. "…You lost Lemmy again, didn't you?"

"I didn't lose him! …I just can't find him. Where could that little brat be?!"

-:-

Meanwhile in Green Greens, Lemmy was currently playing with Kirby as the two innocent-minded individuals were tossing around one of Lemmy's circus balls.

"Haha! This is fun!" exclaimed Lemmy as he tossed the ball back towards Kirby.

"Poyo!"

-:-

"Grr, just wait until I get my hands on him when I find him!" growled Bowser as he clenched his fist.

'_Like you'll do anything,'_ were the similar thoughts going through Dark Pit and Iggy's heads as they looked at Bowser as if he was stupid.

"I guess I better go check outside for Lemmy. And you two stop your arguing! I don't need to listen to Ganondorf because you to can't cooperate."

With that, Bowser headed back upstairs, leaving Dark Pit and Iggy alone. The two went back to glaring at each other.

"I hate you, you know that," said Iggy.

"The feelings are mutual," replied Dark Pit.

"Then we're done here," stated the crazed inventor as he returned to his workbench. "If you wish to defeat your enemy, I suggest you find help elsewhere."

"Whatever, Pineapple. Your inventions aren't that great anyway."

"If that was the case, why'd you even come down here, Pittoo?!"

"That's it!"

The two then went at, dark arrows shot and magic blasts thrown. Just another day at the Villains' Lair with these two.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Another idea I wanted to get down on paper. I could definitely see Dark Pit giving Iggy a hard time as I could see Dark Pit being the type to pick on "nerds".**

**Of the playable villains, Dark Pit would actually have to be my least favorite in terms of character/personality. Yes he's a villain; Sakurai already confirmed it in SSB4 and no you can't say that's non-canon as the lot of you have taken the whole "Dark Pit works for the Forces of Nature", also from SSB4, like it was goddamn oxygen. It would be hypocritical to say one thing is non-canon yet say another thing from the same source is canon.**

**Anyway, if I were to rank the playable villains of the SSB series from least favorite to most favorite, it would probably go:**

**Dark Pit**

**Ludwig**

**Morton**

**Roy**

**Bowser Jr.**

**Meta Knight**

**Wario**

**Ganondorf**

**Iggy**

**Larry**

**Wendy**

**Wolf O'Donnell**

**King Dedede**

**Bowser**

**Lemmy**

**Mewtwo**

**Heh, starts with a clone and ends with a clone. Who would be your favorite of these villains?**


End file.
